


Respeto

by JudalSaiju



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Español, M/M, Not a Drama, Omegaverse, matrimonio arreglado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudalSaiju/pseuds/JudalSaiju
Summary: Un vil fic pequeño.Wei Wuxian es un omega que jamás ha querido ser victima de su género, jamás ha deseado ser denigrado e ignorado.Tras conocer al joven alfa Lan WangJi en sus clases durante su periodo en Cloud Recesses decide que desea ser amigo de alguien como él.Al final, Wei Wuxian realmente es víctima de sus circunstancias... O...





	Respeto

Wei Wuxian observó al atractivo alfa que caminaba por aquel salón, porte erguido y elegante; el segundo en la lista de cultivadores. Wei Wuxian odiaba cuando los alfa eran arrogantes, cuando consideraban ser superiores ¡lo odiaba tanto! Sin embargo, Lan WangJi era distinto pues se mostraba indiferente a dichos asuntos... decían que Lan WangJi era "ajeno a los asuntos mundanos", Wei Wuxian no podía menos que estar de acuerdo con esa descripción.

—¡Lan WangJi, Lan WangJi~! —gritó escandalosamente, llamando su atención. En su corazón, Wei Wuxian pensó lo mucho que deseaba entablar amistad con un alfa así, alguien que pudiera respetarle y no denigrarle por algo tan absurdo como un género; nadie había osado denigrar a Wei Wuxian por algo como ser omega desde que su tio, líder del Clan Jiang, le había adoptado dentro de la familia Jiang; y él, Wei Wuxian jamás permitiría tal. —¡Joven Maestro Lan~! —nuevamente fue ignorado por el joven de prístina belleza.

...Si debía vivir cerca de los alfa por negarse a vivir encerrado en un hogar, por preferir la cultivación... si debía ser ignorado por los alfa que consideraban una afrenta que un omega estudiara a su lado... entonces viviría como el omega más conflictivo en la historia.

Pero si pudiera acercarse a aquellos alfas, si pudiera estar a la par...

Ese era el tipo de amigos (alfa u omega) que quería a su lado. —¡Lan Zhan~! —tuvo el atrevimiento de decir —¡Mírame, Lan Zhan!

———

Wei Wuxian suspiró, un poco molesto, un poco avergonzado.

Miró sus manos cubiertas en seda roja, sus ojos ardían por el molesto polvo que habían puesto en ellos y sentía una extraña sombra sobre sus pestañas ¡¡Era un absoluta molestia!!

...Pero...

¿Cómo podría haberse negado?

Incluso si Jiang Fenmiang insistía en que él podría casarse con quien desease, incluso si él jamás le forzó... ¿cómo podía dejar pasar dicha oportunidad para fortalecer los lazos entre el Clan Jiang y el Clan Lan? ¿No le debía acaso todo a él?

Wei Wuxian suspiró nuevamente, un poco molesto, un poco avergonzado... un poco destrozado...

...Los sueños estúpidos de un quinceañero son sólo eso... sueños estúpidos.

Sonrió, molesto consigo mismo, sus ojos humedecidos ante la revelación.

—Joven maestro Wei. —escuchó al joven al lado de él llamarle. Su rostro hermoso, su cabello bellamente recogido y un excitante aroma a sándalo que incluso si era agradable, no era sino un recuerdo de la esclavitud de su naturaleza.  
Wei Wuxian volvió su rostro, mirándolo tras aquel velo rojo: Lan WangJi seguía siendo atractivo tras esos 3 años que dejo de verle.

—¿Qué pasa, Lan Zhan? —Lan WangJi estiró su mano hacía él, Wei Wuxian correspondió el gesto y recibió un puñado de semillas de loto cuidadosamente peladas. La ceremonia frente a ellos continuó, nadie parecía interesado en el intercambio que ambos tenían: aquella era una boda arreglada para el beneficio de otros después de todo.

Wei Wuxian observó las semillas, confundido con el gesto. —Wei Wuxian... —el joven omega volvió su atención a Lan WangJi, sus ojos brillantes ante la hermosa mirada de una sonrisa reconfortante y amable —Mírame Wei Ying.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hace siglos no escribo algo corto... de hecho nunca he escrito algo corto hahahaha  
Surgio como una idea pequeña durante el proof reading de mi serie Tras las Nubes que pronto he de comenzar a publicar.
> 
> ¿De que va este fic?  
Al final, LWJ estaba profundamente enamorado de WWX, por eso pidio que le comprometieran con él, su matrimonio tal vez era politico para los demás pero para LWJ no lo era. ¿Lo era para WWX?
> 
> No.
> 
> WWX también amaba a LWJ, pero era demasiado joven y creyo que sólo era admiración... al final, WWX realmente consiguió un amigo alfa que le respete, y también una pareja que lo ve como un igual.
> 
> Además WY estaba enamorado de LZ desde sus 15 añps, pero wY es un burro! un burro nunca inburro que no se dio cuenta que se habia enamorado del segundo maestro lan a sus quince años! Estaba triste porque pensaba "y aqui estoy, casandome con alguien que no me ama, y seré forzado a vivir como cualquier omega".  
WWx estaba triste porque pensaba que al final era un omega que había sido usado como una moneda de cambio para fortalecer los lazos de Gusu Lan y el Clan Jiang... al final, LZ llamándole, sonriendole y pelándo semillas de loto para él (en medio de su boda! WTF chicos, asi o más rebelde lwj!?) y pidiendole que lo miré, esta diciendo: Sé feliz conmigo, Wei Ying.
> 
> Lan Zhan no lo encerrará, no lo limitará y tampoco le dejara en casa criando como a otros omegas los tratan. Lan Zhan quiere que vaya con él a las cacerias nocturnas, quiere que peleen juntos y también quiere que camine a su lado aunque los demás los juzguen por dejar a un omega ser tan rebelde.
> 
> Y serán felices ^-^  
Porque quiero y puedo ¬.¬!
> 
> Ps. Lan Zhan SABE que Wei Ying es pesimo cocinando! (Y no le importa!)
> 
> Tambien anuncio mi salida de ff.net ante lo feo del nuevo sistema, me retiro a wattpad y AO3. Mis direcciones las encontraran en mi perfil.  
GRACIAS POR TODO!!


End file.
